The invention relates to a one-part woodworking adhesive composition.
Woodworking adhesive compositions often are supplied as two part systems. Usually at least two components of the system cannot be stored together because they tend to crosslink too quickly to be suitable for later use. As a result, the end user must combine the two parts of the system to prepare the adhesive composition. The additional steps required to combine and mix the components of the two part system tend to complicate and lengthen the manufacturing process. Two part adhesive systems also require the end user to mix two components together in specified ratios to obtain an adhesive composition with predetermined properties and performance characteristics. Performance problems can arise if the proper amount of each component is not used.
The woodworking industry has had a long-standing goal to develop a one part adhesive composition for use in bonding wood substrates that exhibits good stability and can pass industry standards. Available one part wood working adhesive compositions tend to lack sufficient water resistance for many applications.